


O Silêncio da Noite

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Shiryu está cego e Shunrei o leva para um passeio despretensioso que não acaba em tragédia porque Ohko aparece para salvá-la. Mas talvez fosse melhor ele não ter aparecido...





	1. Correnteza

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma fic de realidade alternativa que eu quis fazer em homenagem à primeira fanfic que eu publiquei, “O Perfume”, dez anos atrás. “O Casamento” foi escrita primeiro, mas Perfume foi publicada antes. Eu quis fazer uma versão alternativa e pesada do retorno do Ohko a Rozan, em busca de vingança... Eu gosto dele. Gosto de verdade. Acho um personagem muito interessante. Mesmo assim quis fazer essa versão. A ideia é acompanhar as consequências dos fatos dramáticos desse primeiro capítulo ao longo das sagas de Saint Seiya. Se vou conseguir? Não sei. Mas quero tentar. Provavelmente terei de adaptar alguns fatos do anime para encaixá-los melhor na fic. Foi muito difícil escrevê-la porque são meus personagens mais queridos sofrendo muito nesses primeiros capítulos, principalmente a Shunrei, mas a ideia é mostrar que eles podem superar o que houve.

O rapaz rondava Rozan há dias. Espionava a área em busca da melhor hora para colocar em prática sua vingança quando ouviu gritos de mulher ao longe. Ele apurou os ouvidos. Os gritos não cessaram. Estava bem no alto de uma rocha, de onde podia ver o rio caudaloso que se alimentava das águas da cachoeira. Vislumbrou alguma coisa na água. Parecia um braço erguendo-se.

– Parece que alguém está se afogando... – ele murmurou com desdém. –Ah, dane-se. Não vou salvar ninguém.

Mas os gritos continuaram.

– Que droga! – ele exclamou. O braço ergueu-se outra vez e ele viu que se tratava de uma mulher. – Tá, acho que vou salvar essa infeliz...

Ele observou a correnteza com cuidado e viu o braço da mulher erguendo-se pela última vez, já exausto de lutar contra a força da água. Desceu correndo e mergulhou. Era um homem muito forte e acostumado a esse tipo de correnteza, a qual atravessou sem grandes dificuldades. Agarrou a garota com firmeza e puxou-a para fora da água, deitando-a na margem. Olhou fixamente o rosto dela e soube de imediato que era alguém que ele já conhecia.

– Sim... Eu não esqueceria esse rosto jamais... – ele murmurou, observando a face pálida. – Shunrei... Parece que não está respirando.

Ele encostou os lábios nos dela e soprou com força. Com ambas as mãos, pressionou o peito desnudo da moça. Repetiu o movimento várias vezes até ela começar a tossir e cuspir a água que engoliu. Ela abriu os olhos ligeiramente, fitou seu salvador com curiosidade e gratidão, perdendo os sentidos novamente em seguida.

Enquanto ela ainda estava inconsciente, ele observou-a longamente e sem o menor pudor, examinando cada parte do corpo dela.

– Como você cresceu, Shunrei – ele murmurou. – Que traços delicados, que rosto lindo. Essa pele tão alva... e os seios... acho que nunca vi seios tão bonitos...

Admirou-os e teve vontade de tocá-los, de preencher as mãos com eles, apertá-los, mordê-los. Desceu o olhar para a barriga lisa e firme, e mais abaixo, para as coxas fortes de quem estava acostumada a subir e descer a montanha. Subiu o olhar de novo e fixou-se no monte de Vênus, os pelos grossos e escuros protegendo aquela intimidade que, ele tinha certeza, ainda era intocada. E então um pensamento dominou a mente dele. Por que não? Ela estava ali, nua, provocando, se exibindo. Além do mais, seria mais um toque saboroso na vingança contra Shiryu. Ele sorriu decidido e pousou os lábios sobre um dos mamilos dela e sugou ávido, bruto, mordiscou.

– O que está fazendo? – ela berrou ao despertar assustada.

Ele não respondeu. Com as mãos, afastou as pernas dela. Shunrei  tentou fechá-las, tentou cobrir-se, mas ele impediu.

– Shhhh... estou conferindo o que devia ser meu tanto quanto a armadura de Dragão.

Então ela o reconheceu. Era Ohko, o antigo discípulo do Mestre Ancião, rival de Shiryu. Os dois nunca se deram bem, mas ela não teve problemas com o garoto no tempo que ele passou treinando. Pelo contrário. Ele a tratava bem, era até gentil com ela, na medida do possível.

– Pare com isso, Ohko! – ela gritou.

– Fique quieta! – ele ordenou, empurrando-a contra o chão de pedra. – Agora você me reconheceu, hein? Não acha que eu mereço um pagamento por salvar sua vida?

– Não! – ela gritou, e outra vez tentou desvencilhar-se do rapaz de olhar alucinado, mas foi inútil. Ele imobilizou-a contra o chão com mais força, tornou a abrir as pernas dela e enfiou dois dedos ali dentro. Depois os tirou e levou à boca.

– Que sabor delicioso! – exclamou. – Tenho certeza que ele nunca provou, não é?

Shunrei não respondeu. Sua mente procurava um jeito de fugir dali. Não teria forças para enfrentar o rio de novo. Pensou em correr, mas sabia que ele a alcançaria facilmente. Estava sem saída. Gritar por Shiryu também não adiantaria, não na situação em que ele estava...

Ohko continuou olhando-a de forma lasciva e abaixou as calças apenas o suficiente para expor o membro ereto.

– Ohko, não – ela suplicou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não queria acreditar que o rapaz faria algo tão horrível. Ele foi um garoto rebelde, mas chegar a esse ponto era algo impensável. – Por favor... não...

– Você vai ser minha – ele disse pausadamente e riu alucinado. – Eu vou ser o seu primeiro homem. O Shiryu tomou a armadura de mim, eu vou tirar isso dele.

Ohko segurou-a com mais força e Shunrei ainda se debateu, tentou se desvencilhar, mas isso só serviu para ele empurrá-la ainda mais contra as pedras, ferindo-a nas costas.

– Ohko... não... – ela suplicou novamente, mas foi inútil.

Ele deu outra risada desvairada, afastou as pernas dela e meteu-se dentro com violência, como se arrombasse uma porta. Shunrei engoliu em seco o choro e a dor. Não queria que ele sentisse ainda mais prazer no seu sofrimento. Ohko moveu-se sobre ela e a cada movimento Shunrei sentia como se ele rasgasse seu ventre e seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos e rezou para que a tortura terminasse logo, mas ele estava demorando a se satisfazer. Gemia e gritava coisas vulgares enquanto a estuprava, mas ela ouvia sem dar atenção. Além da dor, da humilhação e da vergonha, ela sentia um nojo quase incontrolável, que estava lhe dando ânsia de vômito.

Quando ele saiu de dentro dela, Shunrei aliviou-se por achar que tinha acabado, mas foram apenas poucos segundos de alento. Ele a segurou como uma boneca, virou-a, colocando-a de quatro, e enfiou-se novamente dentro dela.

– Ohko, para... – ela implorou, inutilmente. – Por favor.

– Cala a boca. Eu sei que você está gostando.

Então ele continuou aumentando a força e o ritmo, até o espasmo final.

– Você não é mesmo digno – ela murmurou quando ele finalmente a soltou. Ainda queria não chorar, mas já não se controlava. – O mestre sabia. Ele sempre soube. Ele tinha razão ao expulsá-lo.

– Cale a boca! – ele gritou, e deu um forte tapa no rosto dela.

– O que é um tapa depois do que me fez? – ela gritou. – Maldito!

Shunrei correu para o rio e lavou-se da sujeira do chão e do próprio sangue. Só não desejou a morte por causa da situação de Shiryu. Lembrou-se dele sozinho na beira da cachoeira, gritou o nome dele e tentou correr, mas Ohko a alcançou facilmente e a derrubou no chão. Na queda, ela bateu a cabeça e desmaiou outra vez.

– Eu vou levá-la para ele! – ele disse. – Mas não vou dar ao babaca prazer de vê-la assim nua e deliciosa. Se ele quiser ver, que seja competente para isso!

Ohko então tirou o casaco surrado e malcheiroso que usava e vestiu-o em Shunrei. Depois, pegou-a nos braços e seguiu tranquilamente na direção do som da voz de Shiryu, que ainda chamava por ela.

Continua...


	2. Abismo

Pelos passos duros, pesados, Shiryu sabia que um homem se aproximava, e sabia que ele estava com Shunrei porque a sentia, embora estranhasse o fato de não ouvir a voz dela. Antes que perguntasse, o homem disse que ele não devia se preocupar, Shunrei estava “apenas” inconsciente e, de imediato, Shiryu reconheceu algo familiar naquele jeito de falar.   
– Ohko? – Shiryu indagou. A voz tinha mudado, claro, ele já não era uma criança, mas o tom agressivo e rancoroso ainda era o mesmo. Só podia ser ele.   
O homem confirmou. Sim, ele era mesmo o antigo discípulo do Mestre Ancião, aquele que foi expulso do treinamento anos atrás. Shiryu perguntou quando ele voltou. Só depois lembrou-se de agradecer pelo salvamento de Shunrei, embora ainda não tivesse certeza de que ela estava realmente bem. Por que não recobrava logo a consciência?   
– Não precisa agradecer – disse Ohko, e colocou Shunrei no chão. – Ela já fez isso! Tenha certeza que ela fez...   
Shiryu estranhou o tom mordaz da última frase. Ohko dizia algo nas entrelinhas? Não teve tempo de pensar mais nisso, pois o rival passou a falar da promessa feita na infância, de acertar as contas... Que contas? O que aconteceu na infância foi pela própria indisciplina dele! Não havia nada a “acertar”. Mas Ohko discordava e continuou a provocar Shiryu até se cansar e partir para a ação, atacando o cavaleiro, o qual reagiu debilmente.   
Ohko decepcionou-se. Esperava uma boa luta com Shiryu até vencê-lo, mas quem era esse homem sem forças, de olhar vazio? Esse era o escolhido do Velho Mestre Bundão? O queridinho? Era uma piada! E já que era assim, ele ia se divertir batendo um pouco mais no otário. Pensou em contar logo o que fez com Shunrei minutos atrás, mas deixou para depois. Seria o toque especial no desfecho de sua vingança.   
Enquanto recebia os golpes, Shiryu sentiu aquele cosmo cheio de ódio e rancor e foi tomado por um sentimento que não esperava: estava com medo... Estava com muito medo.  
– Se não toma a iniciativa – Ohko disse, agora decidido a golpear com força total aquele fiapo de cavaleiro na frente dele –, então eu tomarei por você. O GRANDE FURACÃO DO TIGRE!  
Shiryu recebeu o forte golpe passivamente, sem sequer tentar se defender, e foi jogado contra o paredão de pedras. Pensou com tristeza que nunca tinha sentido medo antes e entregou-se a seu destino. Que Ohko o matasse logo. Já não servia mais para nada agora que era um cavaleiro cego e medroso. Aguardou a morte. Aguardou que ela viesse silenciosa e triste, mas o que veio foi um grito de Shunrei mandando-o que parassem com aquilo. Ele arrepiou-se, pois sabia o que viria em seguida e, como previu, ela revelou a cegueira.  
“Não!”, Shiryu pensou. “Por que ela fez isso? Não queria que ele soubesse... Eu só queria... morrer.”  
Entretanto, o alerta dela surtiu efeito e Ohko parou de atacar. Shiryu ainda arrastou-se no chão, implorando para que o rival continuasse, para que não tivesse pena dele.  
– Por hoje é só... – Ohko disse, e antes de se afastar dirigiu a Shunrei um olhar cheio de maldade e malícia. – Mas talvez eu volte, Shunrei. Gostei do dia de hoje. Talvez queira mais.  
Ignorando o calafrio provocado pelas palavras dele, Shunrei correu até Shiryu e o abraçou. Ajudou-o a se levantar e depois recolheu as próprias roupas onde as tinha largado. Vestiu-as rapidamente para livrar-se do casaco imundo de Ohko, o qual jogou no rio para que a correnteza levasse. Segurou a mão de Shiryu e os dois voltaram para casa em silêncio, ele apenas deixando-se guiar por ela, chateado por tudo que aconteceu consigo, e totalmente alheio à dor dela.   
Já em casa, ele se recusou a entrar e ficou sentado na soleira da porta, remoendo os acontecimentos do dia. Ela deixou que ele ficasse e entrou logo, pois também precisava de algum tempo sozinha. Ansiava por tomar um banho de verdade para tentar se livrar daquele cheiro de animal que Ohko deixou impregnado em sua pele. Abriu o chuveiro e deixou-se ficar embaixo do jato por alguns minutos. As feridas arderam, mas isso era o menos importante. A outra dor era ainda maior... Esfregou o corpo todo com bastante sabonete, mesmo assim ainda achava que sentia o fedor de Ohko. Quando saiu do banho, vestiu um vestido folgado e de mangas compridas para esconder as marcas nos braços e porque as costas e joelhos esfolados contra a pedra doíam.   
Olhou o rosto no espelho. A marca do tapa era clara como se fosse uma estampa na pele alva. Shiryu não podia vê-la, mas o Mestre... Ele certamente comentaria algo e ela ainda não queria falar...  
– Uma coisa de cada vez – ela disse a si mesma, e pegou a caixinha de primeiros-socorros. Passou um pouco de antisséptico nas feridas dos joelhos e depois foi fazer um curativo no ferimento que Ohko causou na cabeça de Shiryu. Ela já tinha olhado, era só um corte superficial, mas podia infeccionar.  
– Eu estou bem – ele disse irritado, quando ela tocou sua cabeça. – Não precisa...  
– Precisa, sim! Vai infeccionar.  
– Já disse que não precisa! – ele repetiu, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.  
Ela ignorou a birra e fez o curativo. Quando terminou, sentou-se ao lado dele.  
– Você está com raiva de mim? – ela perguntou.   
– Não. Por que estaria? – ele respondeu secamente.  
– Sei que você não queria que eu contasse a Ohko que...  
– Que estou cego – interrompeu, com o tom rancoroso que ela detestava, mas que ele logo amenizou. – É, eu não queria. Mas não estou com raiva de você, estou com raiva de mim mesmo. Sei que você não fez por mal. Sei que só queria que acabasse.  
– É... não fiz... eu não queria que ele machucasse você... – ela disse. Queria completar dizendo que sabia do que Ohko era capaz por vingança, pois ele a tinha ferido da forma mais torpe, mas refreou-se.  
– Estou bem – ele disse, e depois de uma breve pausa, prosseguiu. – Desculpe, eu estou pensando só em mim quando você quase morreu afogada. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, certamente você não estaria aqui. Se dependesse de mim... bom, você sabe. Como se sente?  
Ela engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer. Como se sentia? Humilhada, ferida, violada e aterrorizada pela possibilidade de Ohko aparecer novamente.  
– Sinto-me um pouco cansada – ela respondeu, respirando fundo e omitindo deliberadamente a violência que sofreu. Não ia contar a ninguém. Aquela era uma dor só sua. Além do mais, não queria arranjar mais preocupação para Shiryu. – Meus braços e pernas doem, mas já passou.  
– Você lembra como foi que ele te salvou?  
– Não – Shunrei mentiu outra vez, mas os olhos marejaram e ela enxugou com a manga do vestido. – Eu acho que desmaiei. Só acordei quando vocês dois já estavam brigando.  
– É... parece que o Ohko apareceu no lugar certo, na hora certa... – ele constatou magoado e um silêncio pesado formou-se entre eles.   
“Lugar certo e hora certa?”, Shunrei perguntou-se. Talvez tivesse sido melhor morrer afogada. Não teria passado pelo que passou. Teria sido poupada da humilhação e do sofrimento. Logo em seguida, arrependeu-se por pensar isso. Se tivesse morrido, quem ia cuidar de Shiryu e do Mestre? Precisava continuar viva por causa dos dois. A dor passaria algum dia... Tinha que passar.  
– Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ela suplicou. Estava se sentindo tão sozinha, tão perdida...  
– Claro – ele respondeu.  
– Me abraça?   
Shiryu surpreendeu-se com o pedido mas a abraçou, primeiro frouxamente, meio sem jeito, depois foi envolvendo-a melhor, aninhando-a em seu colo. Não achava que era um bom momento para isso, mas ela quase tinha morrido hoje... Ela merecia esse pequeno gesto de carinho.   
Ignorando a dor nas feridas das costas, Shunrei deixou-se ficar nesse abraço, no calor do corpo dele, rezando para que isso pudesse amenizar as outras dores.   
– Achei que não ia mais te ver – ela confessou, à beira das lágrimas novamente. – Pensei em você sozinho, desse jeito... Sei que você é forte, que ia aprender a se virar, que vai aprender, mas até lá quem ia cuidar de você? Não queria deixá-lo sozinho. É por você que ainda estou aqui...  
– Eu também não queria ficar sem você, Shunrei – o cavaleiro admitiu e já que tinha começado, prosseguiu. – Fiquei desesperado quando você estava se afogando. Ouvia a sua voz e não sabia de onde vinha. E mesmo que soubesse... duvido que seria capaz... Mas eu ia tentar... Eu juro que ia. Eu queria tentar salvá-la.   
Shiryu sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Raramente falava de forma tão aberta sobre seus sentimentos. Não podia ver, mas imaginou que Shunrei também tinha enrubescido.  
– Graças a Deus voltamos um para o outro – ela completou, e ficou mais um pouco ali nos braços dele, sem falar nada, até que precisou voltar à realidade. – Obrigada por isso, Shiryu. Sinto-me um pouco melhor, mas agora preciso fazer o jantar.  
– De nada – ele respondeu, e Shunrei achou que o tom agora só continha tristeza.   
Na cozinha, Shunrei procurou focar-se na preparação da refeição, embora não estivesse com vontade de cozinhar. Quando terminou, chamou Shiryu e o Mestre, e os três jantaram em silêncio, o que era bastante incomum naquela casa. Normalmente conversavam sobre o dia de cada um, elogiavam a comida, falavam dos planos para o dia seguinte. Hoje, porém, apenas sentaram-se, silenciosos e cabisbaixos, e tomaram a sopa sem graça que ela tinha feito.   
O Mestre não comentou nada sobre a marca na face dela, mas depois do jantar, quando Shiryu estava outra vez sentado na porta, ele aproximou-se.  
– Shunrei, não vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu? – inquiriu.  
– Foi como eu disse, Mestre – ela respondeu. Estava lavando a louça e não se virou para falar com ele. – Eu estava me afogando e o Ohko me salvou. Isso no meu rosto foi quando eu me debati na água, acho que esbarrei em alguma pedra.  
– Uma pedra muito estranha. Estou vendo cinco dedos bem marcados...   
– Não foi nada, Mestre...  
– Que o Ohko bateu em você eu estou vendo, mas o que mais ele fez?  
Ela finalmente virou-se e retrucou com firmeza:   
– Já disse que não foi nada.  
– Você não quer falar, tudo bem. Eu estarei aqui quando você quiser conversar.  
– Obrigada, Mestre, mas eu estou bem. Não tenho nada para conversar.  
– Certo... Eu vou me deitar. Me procure quando quiser conversar.  
Shunrei assentiu e continuou a lavar a louça. Quando terminou, recolheu-se em seu quarto. Pensou no que Shiryu falou mais cedo: "eu também não queria ficar sem você..." Seriam essas palavras um sinal de que ele também a amava? Mas se ele a amava, por que insistia em lutar, já que essas batalhas também a machucavam tanto? Por que não esquecia isso tudo? Ainda mais agora que estava cego... Ela não conseguia compreender. Podiam ser felizes juntos. Ela não se importava com a cegueira dele. Ela o amava como sempre, não fazia diferença. Ela seria a visão que ele não tem mais.   
De repente, ocorreu-lhe outro pensamento. E se ele se importasse com o que aconteceu a ela? Se ele achasse que era culpa dela? Que ela podia ter evitado? Pensar nisso fez o choro que ela engoliu o dia inteiro libertar-se de uma vez só. Tinha sonhado tanto que seu primeiro homem seria Shiryu, que seria algo carinhoso e romântico, no aconchego do seu próprio quarto, com luz suave, beijos apaixonados e juras de amor eterno. No entanto, foi violada com aquela brutalidade, no chão de pedras à beira do lago, ouvindo toda sorte de vulgaridade da boca de um homem que cheirava como bicho.  
Ainda sentado na soleira, Shiryu pensava no quase afogamento de Shunrei. Não conseguiu salvá-la, não conseguiu sequer tentar, e se seu rival não tivesse aparecido, ela teria morrido. Como podia ter se tornado tão inútil? Não se sentia digno de ser mais nada, nem cavaleiro, nem homem para Shunrei. Queria sumir, ser apagado da história, como se nunca tivesse existido um Shiryu no mundo. Shunrei, o Mestre e seus companheiros sentiriam sua falta, mas logo superariam. O Mestre acharia que ele tinha sido fraco, que morreu por isso. E Shunrei... Queria deixar o caminho livre para que ela encontrasse um bom rapaz e se casasse com ele algum dia. Sabia que ela o amava, ela deixava isso claro o tempo inteiro, e ele também a amava, embora não conseguisse demonstrar como deveria. Mas como prendê-la a esse amor por um homem inútil, um cego rabugento, um peso morto, um saco de lixo? Ele se sentia extremamente mal e sentia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação, mas não sabia o quê. Resolveu ir para o quarto e começou a andar pela casa, tateando cautelosamente para não esbarrar em nada. Porém, no silêncio da noite, ouviu Shunrei chorando.  
– É por minha causa – ele murmurou, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta. – Eu devia mesmo deixá-la em paz. Libertá-la da obrigação de cuidar dessa porcaria que eu me tornei.   
E nesse instante ele soube o que tinha de fazer. Deu meia volta e saiu de casa seguindo o barulho da cachoeira. Estava decidido a andar em linha reta até o chão faltar e seu corpo cair no vazio, destroçando-se nas pedras lá embaixo. Era a melhor solução para todos. Shunrei choraria sua morte, mas o tempo faria com que ela superasse. E algum dia ele se tornaria só uma lembrança. Um cheiro que se perderia na memória. Uma voz que ela já não lembraria muito bem como era. Uma foto no criado-mudo que se apagaria com o tempo.   
Que viesse o vazio... as pedras... os ossos quebrados... o fim.  
Continua...


	3. Cura

 

_–_ Shiryu! O que está fazendo? – Shunrei gritou ao vê-lo perigosamente perto da beira do abismo. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. _–_ Meu Deus! O que você ia fazer, seu teimoso?

_–_ Eu não sirvo mais, Shunrei – ele disse, chorando e caindo de joelhos. _–_ Sou um peso para você, sou peso demais para que eu mesmo possa aguentar. Não quero mais. Eu quero ir embora. Eu estou cansado... Tão cansado... Eu quero ir... Eu quero acabar com isso...

– Não! – ela gritou, também em prantos, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. – Você é tudo que me restou. Se eu ainda estou aqui é por você. Sem você eu não posso suportar... essa dor... essa dor tão grande que eu estou sentindo. Eu preciso de você, Shiryu!

Shunrei estava a ponto de desabafar sobre o que tinha ocorrido depois que Ohko apareceu, bastava uma palavra de Shiryu, bastava um pequeno incentivo para ela ir adiante, mas ele estava tão centrado em si mesmo e em seu próprio problema que sequer percebeu o que estava implícito na frase dela. Achava que tudo se resumia a sua cegueira e a sua própria dor, então ela se manteve calada. Queria sentir raiva dele por ser tão egoísta, por não notá-la, mas o que sentia era pena dele e de si mesma.

– Vamos para casa... – ela disse, ajudando-o a se levantar. – E nem pense em tentar isso de novo. Me prometa que não vai tentar.

_–_ Shunrei, não quero que se preocupe comigo. Quantas vezes vou ter que falar isso?

_–_ Me prometa! – ela repetiu, agora em tom mais firme. – Prometa que, não importa o que aconteça, você não vai tentar se matar. Prometa! Prometa agora!

_–_ Eu prometo – ele disse, apenas para ela parar de insistir. Não tinha certeza de que cumpriria essa promessa.

Então os dois caminharam de volta para casa, em silêncio, cada um pensando nos seus próprios problemas, experimentando uma sufocante solidão, embora vivessem na mesma casa.

Shunrei levou-o para o quarto, ajudou-o a trocar a calça empoeirada por uma limpa e deixou-o deitado na cama, pronto para dormir. Por precaução, trancou as portas da casa e levou as chaves consigo, guardando-as no fundo da gaveta de seu criado-mudo.

Ao invés de dormir, Shiryu remoeu os acontecimentos do dia até o amanhecer. Acabou tomando outra decisão: ia dar a si mesmo um prazo para se adaptar a sua nova condição de cavaleiro cego. Se não conseguisse, não cumpriria a promessa feita a Shunrei.

Como Shiryu, ela também não conseguiu dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas horas. Pensava em Ohko, na violência sofrida, mas também no comportamento de Shiryu. De manhã ele tinha dito que não queria perdê-la, tinha dado a entender que a amava e durante a madrugada ele resolve tentar se matar? O que tinha mudado em menos de um dia? E ainda tinha a mágoa por ele sequer perceber que ela sofria por algo mais que o quase afogamento.

No café da manhã, ele anunciou sua decisão, omitindo o que faria caso não conseguisse. Disse apenas que estava decidido a treinar duramente para conseguir voltar a ser o que era antes. O Mestre sorriu satisfeito. Sabia que isso ia acontecer a qualquer momento, conhecia o discípulo, sabia da força interior dele.

Shunrei achava que era cedo demais, ele ainda estava ferido da briga com Ohko, mas também sabia que os dois não iriam lhe dar ouvidos e sentia-se esgotada demais para argumentar com eles naquele momento. Mesmo assim, mais tarde, ao ver Shiryu pronto para sair e “treinar”, ela não aguentou. Pediu-lhe para esperar mais um pouco, pelo menos até que o corte na cabeça sarasse, mas ele não cedeu. Disse que não importava o que ela fizesse, ele jamais poderia retribuir. Ela retrucou que não se importava, que seria os olhos dele e foi sincera quando falou isso. Estava magoada e triste, mas o amor que sentia por ele era maior que essas coisas. Cuidaria dele a vida inteira se fosse preciso.

Ele engoliu em seco, tentando conter a vontade de gritar que sentia. Não queria que ela fosse seus olhos! Não queria continuar sendo um inútil! Queria poder ser forte novamente, independente, queria não precisar dos cuidados dela! Queria poder cuidar dela algum dia! Por que ela estava fazendo isso? Falando sobre levar uma vida tranquila com ele nesse estado? Ela precisava entender que se ele não começasse a reagir agora, depois seria tarde demais!

– Eu já disse. Não se preocupe comigo – ele repetiu, procurando usar um tom de voz ameno, e saiu tateando pelo caminho em direção à cachoeira.

Desceu devagar, guiando-se pelo som, esbarrando nas árvores e folhagens, tropeçando nas pedras. Quando chegou ao lago, tirou a camisa e entrou na água com cuidado, sentindo o chão com cautela e avaliando a correnteza e a profundidade. Colocou-se debaixo da queda d'água e sentiu a força da natureza fustigando seu corpo. O machucado na testa logo se abriu e começou a sangrar, mas ele sequer percebeu. Estava focado. Precisava continuar focado. Era isso ou o abismo.

Para garantir que ele não faria nenhuma besteira, Shunrei o seguiu. Estava tão deprimido que ela não confiava na promessa feita na noite anterior nem nessa repentina motivação, que podia sumir a qualquer instante. Ficou quieta atrás das pedras, observando-o. Pensou que era até bom ter de segui-lo, vigiá-lo. Fazer isso, junto com as tarefas domésticas, preenchia seu tempo, ocupava sua mente, fazia com que ela não pensasse em suas próprias dores. O problema era quando a noite caía e ela se recolhia em seu quarto...

\-------------------------

Nos dias seguintes, Shiryu continuou se recuperando física e emocionalmente. Ainda tinha momentos de baixo astral, mas no geral estava bem e animado com seus progressos. Estava pronto para reencontrar Ohko e mostrar que não era o cavaleiro de Dragão por acaso. Queria mostrar para ele, para o Mestre e para Shunrei que tinha superado a cegueira e ainda era digno de ser um cavaleiro.

– Shunrei... – ele murmurou tristemente.

Não compreendia o comportamento dela. Mesmo nos primeiros dias de cegueira, os mais difíceis, ela estava sempre sorrindo, dizendo coisas otimistas, pesquisando sobre remédios que podiam ajudá-lo. Agora ela parecia carregar sempre um peso consigo. Já não sorria como antes, não enchia a casa de alegria e frequentemente ele a ouvia chorar à noite. No começo, quis acreditar que ela chorava por ele não ter conseguido salvá-la do afogamento. Mas ele já estava bem melhor, não pensava mais em suicídio, se sentia pronto para lutar. Então por que ela ainda chorava tanto?

“Talvez ela melhore quando eu vencer Ohko e provar que recuperei minha confiança”, ele pensou. “Preciso fazer isso logo e ela verá que ainda sou capaz de protegê-la.”

Decidido, Shiryu foi até o Mestre e entregou-lhe a armadura de Dragão. Ia procurar Ohko e enfrentá-lo. Voltou para casa a fim de avisar Shunrei. Quando estava perto ouviu as batidas ritmadas do pilão. Ela preparava novamente o remédio que, acreditava, poderia curá-lo. Não teve coragem de se aproximar e se despedir dela... Ou venceria Ohko e voltaria com as forças renovadas ou morreria tentando. Era um caminho sem volta.

Em casa, depois de preparar o remédio, Shunrei estranhou Shiryu não ter voltado para o almoço. Intuiu onde ele estava e correu até o rio, onde o encontrou já lutando com Ohko, sob o olhar do Mestre. Achava que o maldito merecia uma punição dura pelo que fez e que se a punição viesse pelas mãos de Shiryu, seria perfeito. Mas aquilo só ia acabar quando um dele caísse morto e ela temia que fosse Shiryu. Então rezou fervorosamente para que fosse Ohko, para que, mesmo sem saber o que o desgraçado tinha feito, Shiryu o fizesse pagar. Que Shiryu livrasse o mundo daquela escória. E assim foi. Shiryu venceu. Ohko estava morto.

Ela correu até Shiryu e o abraçou. Secretamente, aliviou-se com a morte de seu estuprador. Olhou o corpo ensanguentado de Ohko com o mais profundo desprezo.

– Ele merece um sepultamento digno – Shiryu disse.

Shunrei não se manifestou. Queria gritar que o que ele merecia era ser jogado em qualquer lugar como um saco de lixo podre, mas ficou quieta. Resolveu ajudar Shiryu, guiando-o até um lugar apropriado, e ajudou-o a abrir a cova. Encarou como um ritual de encerramento, como um virar de página. Queria arrancar a dor do peito e jogar dentro daquele buraco, cobri-la de terra e nunca mais ter de senti-la.

Quando terminaram, voltaram para casa, taciturnos, exaustos e sujos de terra. Ela deixou que Shiryu se banhasse primeiro e depois banhou-se também.

“Ele está morto”, pensou, embaixo do chuveiro. Esperava que, de alguma forma isso tornasse as coisas mais fáceis, mas percebeu que não estava adiantando muita coisa. A dor continuava lá... Terminou o banho, foi para o quarto e o choro veio.

Sentado no sofá, Shiryu ouviu o pranto dela sem compreender. Embora cego, ele provou que não estava inválido! Conseguiu superar a perda da visão e vencer Ohko. Então por que razão ela ainda continuava imersa nessa tristeza toda? Não esperava que ficasse feliz, afinal ele tinha matado uma pessoa, mas que demonstrasse ao menos um pouco de satisfação por ele ter se superado.

Quando o Mestre Ancião voltou para casa, Shiryu resolveu conversar com ele sobre Shunrei. Queria que ele o ajudasse a entendê-la.

– Eu venci – ele começou. – Eu derrotei o Ohko, voltei a ser o que era antes. Mas Shunrei continua triste. Sei que ela se sente cansada de ter de cuidar de mim, mas não entendo. Eu estou melhor, estou voltando a ser o que era, já não preciso de tantos cuidados. Não entendo por que ela continua assim tão triste.

O Mestre, que tinha decidido não interferir e deixar que ele e Shunrei se resolvessem sozinhos, impacientou-se com Shiryu:

– Quando você vai perceber que o mundo não gira em torno de você?

– Mestre, eu... – ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

– Ela está sofrendo desde o maldito retorno de Ohko e você não percebeu que não era por você!

– Eu não podia imaginar que...

– Ela não me contou nada – o Mestre o interrompeu novamente –, mas voltou mudada aquele dia. Eu sei que aconteceu algo mais do que o que ela contou, eu imagino o que tenha sido e ela está sofrendo por isso!

– Mestre... – Shiryu, murmurou, cabisbaixo, envergonhado demais para olhar nos olhos do Mestre. – Mas o que houve afinal? Não consigo imaginar algo que tenha mexido tanto com ela.

– É Shunrei quem tem de contar... Se ela quiser.

Shiryu assentiu e levantou-se. Delicadamente, bateu à porta do quarto de Shunrei. Ela disse que entrasse e ele o fez.

– Está precisando de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

– Eu quero conversar... – ele disse, tateando até a cama dela. Shunrei o auxiliou e os dois sentaram na cama. – Estou preocupado com você. O que está havendo?

– Ah, nada, Shiryu – negou ela, pouco convincente. – Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Só foi um dia difícil e estou cansada.

– Não, não é isso. Você mudou. Agora você passa a maior parte do tempo em silêncio... e eu a ouço chorar à noite, quase todas as noites. E estava chorando há poucos minutos.

– Não é nada, Shiryu – ela disse e tentou engolir o choro que já começava a aflorar novamente.

– Fale comigo, por favor. Não quero que fique desse jeito... eu... me sinto tão mal por não ter percebido antes. Eu fui tão egoísta... Me perdoe. Preciso que me perdoe.

– Esqueça isso, Shiryu. Está tudo bem.

– Não está. Eu preciso saber o que está te machucando. Como vou te ajudar se eu não souber?

– Eu não queria que você se preocupasse – ela começou a falar, e não conseguiu mais controlar o choro.

Meio sem jeito, Shiryu a abraçou.

– Mas eu já estou preocupado e nem sei o porquê.

– Eu não quero contar a ninguém. É melhor assim... Agora já acabou...  Ele está morto...

– Ohko? O que ele fez? Não é melhor que eu saiba logo de uma vez? Talvez você se sinta melhor depois de falar.

Shunrei ponderou. Será que contar a ele poderia ajudar mesmo? Ela não tinha certeza, mas sabia que ele não ia desistir. Então respirou fundo e começou a falar, apesar do nó que se formava em sua garganta.

– Naquele dia em que eu quase me afoguei... ele... ele me estuprou...

Shiryu sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco. E detestou a si mesmo por não ter compreendido o sofrimento dela. Como pôde ser tão egoísta?

– Ele o quê? Ele foi capaz de...?

– Foi... ele me...  – Ela evitou repetir a palavra. – Foi horrível.

– Shunrei... Você sofre uma violência dessas mas continua se preocupando só comigo?

– Eu vou ficar bem... Eu acho... –  ela disse e, já que tinha começado, despejou tudo de uma vez. – Só não estou conseguindo parar de pensar no que houve. Especialmente no silêncio da noite... fico relembrando, fico ouvindo ele arfando em cima de mim... falando coisa obscenas... lembro daquele cheiro horroroso dele... e choro. Mas ainda é muito recente... Vai passar. Um dia vai ter que passar.

– Eu vou fazer de tudo para que passe, meu amor... – ele declarou, surpreendendo-a.

Shunrei ergueu o olhar para a face dele. “Meu amor”... Ele nunca tinha se referido a ela desse jeito ou demonstrado sentir qualquer coisa maior que carinho e respeito, até aquele dia em que ele falou que não queria perdê-la. Ela achou que era um sinal de que ele a amava, mas depois veio a tentativa de suicídio e ele tinha voltado ao “normal”. Mas agora... ele tinha dito “meu amor”. Ela não estava louca, estava?

– Se eu soubesse... – ele continuou. – Eu o teria feito sofrer mais... Ele ia me pagar muito caro pelo que fez com você. E tive pena dele! Estava sofrendo por tê-lo matado!

– Que diferença faz agora? – ela indagou. – Ele já está morto.

– A diferença é que ele ia saber que estava morrendo porque ele te feriu... porque você é o que tenho de mais importante nessa vida e eu não quero que ninguém te machuque.

Shunrei sorriu, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse banhado em lágrimas. Estava encantada com o que acabou de ouvir e Shiryu notou a mudança no estado de espírito dela.

– Eu te amo, Shunrei – ele disse, antes que perdesse a coragem de fazê-lo. – Eu sei que nunca demonstrei, sei que a faço sofrer quando vou lutar, sei que tenho sido rabugento nos últimos tempos, sei que fui egoísta demais nas últimas semanas... e peço perdão por tudo isso.

–  Não tem o que perdoar... –  ela disse, sinceramente.

–  Eu te amo há tanto tempo que nem sei mais quando começou – ele continuou. – Só sei que carregava isso comigo em segredo, sem saber como lidar, mas agora... depois disso... depois de saber...

– Eu também te amo, Shiryu – ela disse, e aproximou a face da dele.

Estavam tão próximos que sentiam as respirações descompassadas um do outro. Ele queria beijá-la, mas não sabia se devia, e não podia ver o rosto dela, analisar a expressão, saber o que ela queria. Então sentiu os lábios dela ternamente tocarem os seus. Abriu um pouco a boca, mostrando a ela que queria, mas deixou que ela definisse o limite. Shunrei entendeu e aprofundou o beijo, ousou introduzir um pouco a língua, tocando a de Shiryu. Os dentes tocaram-se levemente pela inexperiência dos dois, mas logo os dois se ajustaram e saborearam docemente seu primeiro beijo.

– O seu amor vai me curar... – ela disse, o coração disparado de emoção. Tinha esperado tanto esse momento. Shiryu dizendo que a amava e, logo em seguida, seus lábios nos dele, um beijo apaixonado. Saber que era amada fez com que ela se sentisse fortalecida, capaz de superar o horror daquele dia à beira do lado. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Continua...


	4. Insônia

Capítulo IV – Insônia

– Vai começar tudo de novo – Shunrei murmurou tristemente, enquanto assistia Shiryu enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro pela primeira vez. – E bem mais cedo do que eu esperava...  
Embora soubessem que a batalha contra o Santuário se aproximava, os dois estavam vivendo dias tranquilos como Shunrei sempre sonhou. Enquanto ela cuidava de suas tarefas domésticas, Shiryu dividia-se entre o recém descoberto prazer de trabalhar na lavoura e sua preparação para voltar a lutar com os companheiros. Nos dias em que ele estava trabalhando, ela costumava levar o almoço para que comessem juntos sob a sombra das árvores, conversando animadamente, fazendo pequenos planos para o futuro próximo, mesmo sabendo que essa tranquilidade podia ser interrompida a qualquer momento.  
O doce começo do namoro, que teve a aprovação do Mestre Ancião, estava ajudando Shunrei a lidar com o trauma sofrido há pouco mais de um mês. Tudo ia bem até dias atrás, quando o Mestre Ancião desapareceu. Os dois sabiam que isso significava a iminência da guerra e desde então Shunrei não vinha se sentindo muito bem. Havia sempre um mal-estar indefinido e hoje ela tinha acordado bastante nauseada e com dor de cabeça. Mesmo assim procurou manter sua rotina, especialmente porque o Mestre tinha acabado de retornar da mesma forma misteriosa que sumiu. Além disso, estavam recebendo a visita de Kiki, que trazia uma encomenda de Seiya. O cavaleiro tinha arriscado a vida para conseguir um pouco de certa água milagrosa capaz de curar os olhos de Shiryu. Não obtiveram o efeito esperado, porém o Mestre explicou que a água ainda poderia funcionar se fosse ativada pelo cosmo. Ele explicou também o motivo de seu afastamento: precisava se concentrar e elevar seu cosmo, pois era um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro e provavelmente teria de se envolver na batalha.  
Shunrei ainda estava tentando absorver as novidades quando ocavaleiro de ouro de Câncer, que se apresentou com o nome de Máscara da Morte, apareceu dizendo que tinha ordens do Santuário para matar o Mestre Ancião. Obviamente Shiryu não ia deixar que tocassem no homem a quem considerava um pai e enfrentou o cavaleiro. Mas estava claramente em desvantagem.  
– Isso não está nada bom... – Shunrei murmurou, começando a sentir a náusea piorar. – Esse homem estranho vai acabar machucando Shiryu seriamente.  
– Ah, o Shiryu vai saber o que fazer – Kiki disse na tentativa de tranquilizá-la. – Você vai ver.  
Mas o que viram foi Máscara da Morte repelir facilmente um ataque de Shiryu e jogá-lo no fundo da cachoeira sem fazer nenhum esforço. Shunrei quis gritar mas a voz não saiu. Logo as pernas começaram a fraquejar e em seguida tudo virou escuridão. Felizmente, Kiki percebeu o desmaio a tempo de impedir que ela caísse e se machucasse.  
Quando Shunrei recuperou a consciência, o cavaleiro de Câncer já tinha ido embora e Shiryu estava de volta, aparentemente sem ferimentos e vestindo sua armadura. A luta tinha sido interrompida pelo senhor Mu, amigo do Mestre que ela já tinha visto brevemente em outras visitas e que, curiosamente, usava uma armadura dourada como a de Máscara da Morte.  
– Mestre Mu! – chamou Kiki, preocupado com Shunrei.  
– Não, não conte a ninguém que eu desmaiei – ela pediu, sussurrando. – Por favor…  
– Tá, mas ele pode te ajudar...  
– Eu já estou bem, Kiki. Não conte nada. Está tudo bem. Só me ajude a ir até lá. Ainda estou um pouco tonta.  
O garoto a amparou e quando se aproximaram dos três, Mu dirigiu a ela um olhar estranho e intrigante, como se perscrutasse o fundo de sua alma. Shunrei engoliu em seco. Queria saber o que ele estava vendo, por que estava olhando assim para ela, mas no momento tinha outras preocupações.  
– Você está bem? – ela perguntou a Shiryu. – Fiquei assustada com isso tudo, aquele cavaleiro sinistro… Ele jogou você lá embaixo... achei que...  
– Está tudo bem – ele interrompeu e a abraçou. – Ele não ia me matar tão facilmente.  
– Vocês vão enfrentar vários daqueles…  
– Nove – ele respondeu. – Sagitário está morto e os outros dois são o Mestre e o senhor Mu. Talvez menos, se tivermos sorte e alguns se juntarem a nós.  
Shunrei não sabia o que falar. Se pudesse, gritaria para ele não ir, para que continuassem vivendo tranquilamente, mas sabia exatamente o que ele diria: que era a missão dele, o destino, e ela precisava se conformar.  
Ele também não sabia o que dizer a ela. Queria dizer que ela não se preocupasse, mas era óbvio que havia muito com o que se preocupar. O que iam enfrentar era grande demais. Quatro cavaleiros de bronze tentando invadir o Santuário? Talvez cinco, se Ikki resolvesse se juntar a eles. Nunca se sabia o que esperar do Fênix. Era uma loucura suicida... Máscara da Morte já tinha sido uma amostra de que dificilmente todos voltariam vivos.  
– Shunrei, por que não vai para casa preparar o jantar? – perguntou o Mestre Ancião, quebrando o silêncio para alívio dos dois. – Mu e Kiki vão ficar conosco, não vão?  
O cavaleiro de Áries assentiu com um sorriso. Queria mesmo ficar e conversar com seu velho amigo a sós para entender o que estava acontecendo ali nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Não era da sua conta, mas precisava contar a ele, tinha certeza que ele ainda não sabia... Talvez nem ela...  
– Claro, Mestre – Shunrei respondeu, aliviada e grata por ele sempre saber o que fazer ou dizer nessas horas de silêncio incômodo. Seria bom ir para casa antes deles, tomar um chá, ter um tempo para tentar se recompor e organizar os pensamentos. – Vou agora mesmo!  
Ela seguiu para casa acompanhada por Kiki e mais tarde, quando os homens chegaram, já se sentia melhor. Serviu-lhes uma sopa de legumes com macarrão, feita com a ajuda do garoto. Mu foi simpático, agradeceu e elogiou a comida, mas tornou a olhá-la daquele modo estranho. Depois da refeição mandou Kiki de volta a Jamiel e pediu para conversar a sós com o Mestre, então os dois foram para o lado de fora da casa, enquanto Shunrei ocupou-se da louça e Shiryu foi tomar um banho.  
Mais tarde, quando Mu já tinham ido embora, Shiryu foi até o quarto de Shunrei. Ela já estava sentada na cama, preparando-se para dormir, e ele se aproximou, sentou na beirinha da cama e a abraçou.  
– Vou partir amanhã – ele anunciou.  
– Achei que a gente teria mais alguns dias...  
– Essa é a minha missão, Shunrei. Eu não posso deixar de cumpri-la. Mas eu volto. Prometo.  
Era uma promessa que ele não sabia se cumpriria. Não tinha tanta certeza assim de que voltaria... Pelo menos não com vida. Mas queria deixá-la tranquila então prometeu.  
– Tudo vai ser como antes. Você vai voltar e eu vou estar aqui esperando porque eu te amo muito.  
– Eu sei... Também te amo muito. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida.  
Shiryu tocou o rosto dela gentilmente, contornando-o, e lamentando não poder vê-lo. Felizmente podia levar consigo a lembrança do sabor dos lábios dela, então a beijou intensamente, como se fosse a última vez. Porém estavam sentados na cama dela, pela textura suave da roupa ele sabia que ela já estava de pijamas, e foi impossível não pensar em mais que apenas alguns beijos, por isso ele parou antes que seu corpo reagisse a esse clima.  
– Eu não teria conseguido sair daquela depressão sem a sua ajuda – disse, buscando desviar o pensamento do sexo. Ainda não era hora... Resolveria depois, sozinho...  
Shunrei sorriu e acariciou a face dele. Sabia exatamente o porquê de ele ter interrompido o beijo pois estava sentindo e pensando as mesmas coisas. Queria saber como seria fazer amor com ele. As mãos dele em seu corpo ao invés das de Ohko... Ele preenchendo-a delicadamente e não aquela invasão violenta... O prazer do sexo no lugar da dor e da humilhação... Queria tanto estar pronta, queria se sentir pronta para ter essa intimidade com Shiryu agora, antes que ele partisse, mas ainda se sentia tão suja, tão envergonhada... Ainda precisava de tempo para as feridas cicatrizarem...  
Shiryu ficou mais um pouco no quarto, fez mais alguns carinhos nela, depois saiu dizendo que ia arrumar as coisas para a viagem. Shunrei tentou dormir, mas havia tanta coisa para pensar... A partida de Shiryu para enfrentar os cavaleiros de ouro, a tal água da vida que podia restaurar a visão dele, o olhar estranho de Mu. Ao invés de ficar na cama remoendo os pensamentos, resolveu preparar um lanche para ele levar na viagem. Estava separando os ingredientes quando o Mestre apareceu na cozinha.  
– Eu fiz barulho, Mestre? – ela indagou. – Me desculpe. Estava tentando ser cuidadosa.  
– Não, minha querida. Eu estava acordado e vi que você também estava. Temos que conversar, Shunrei. Mu é um amigo muito especial e dotado de grandes poderes. Antes de ir embora, ele me disse que viu algo em você...  
– Ele me olhou de um jeito muito estranho. Até agora não entendi...  
O Mestre resolveu que era melhor ser direto e disparou:  
– Ele acha que você está grávida. Ou melhor, ele viu que você está.  
Foi como se ela tivesse levado um soco. Há dias não se sentia bem e a menstruação estava atrasada, mas imaginou que fosse por conta do estresse dos últimos tempos. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que estivesse grávida... Tinha quatorze anos recém completados e esperava um filho concebido numa violência? Voltou a ficar tonta e precisou sentar para não desmaiar outra vez.  
– Mas como o senhor Mu sabe? – ela indagou, lutando contra a tontura.  
– Ele simplesmente vê. Ele te olhou de forma estranha porque ficou muito surpreso. Sinto tanto que tenha de passar por isso, Shunrei. Você é só uma menina…  
– Por favor, não conte nada a Shiryu. Não agora... Quando a batalha terminar eu mesma conto.  
– Está bem, minha querida. Como você quiser. Agora deixe isso aí e vá descansar. Você teve um dia difícil.  
Ela levantou, respirou fundo e disse:  
– Mestre, se eu já não estava conseguindo dormir antes, como vou conseguir agora? É melhor eu me ocupar.  
O Mestre assentiu e se recolheu, enquanto ela continuou preparando a comida, mas não conseguiu ocupar a mente como pretendia. Os mesmos pensamentos iam e vinham o tempo todo. Um filho... um filho daquele maldito crescendo em seu ventre... Como ia ser isso? Como ia cuidar dessa criança? Como ia olhar para ela sem pensar em como tinha sido concebida? Como Shiryu receberia essa notícia?  
Quando amanheceu, ela ainda estava na cozinha, sentada à mesa, mergulhada nos mesmos pensamentos, sem conseguir encontrar as respostas que procurava. Shiryu apareceu na cozinha, já pronto para partir e carregando uma pequena mala de mão e a urna com a armadura nas costas. Ela não falou nada, apenas correu até ele, abraçou-o e chorou.  
– Não fique assim – ele disse, fazendo um carinho no cabelo dela. – Eu vou voltar. Você não estava assim ontem...  
– Shiryu, aconteça o que acontecer, não esqueça que eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. Desde o primeiro dia em que pus os olhos em você.  
– Não precisa ficar assim, meu amor. O que está havendo? É só pela batalha mesmo ou é aquele assunto?  
– É tudo isso – ela respondeu. – Minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Eu estou com muito medo de tudo.  
– Não tenha medo. Apenas reze por mim. Reze por nós. Você tem muita fé, não tem? Então reze. Vai me ajudar. Tenho certeza que vai.  
– Eu vou rezar, meu amor. Não sei se vai adiantar, mas vou rezar. – Ela pegou o potinho com o lanche que preparou e entregou a ele. – Fiz pra você levar na viagem.  
Shiryu agradeceu, deu um último beijo nela, salgado pelas lágrimas, e partiu. Shunrei ficou na porta de casa observando-o se afastar, com a vista embaçada pelo choro. Ia rezar por ele, para que voltasse com vida, tinha fé que ele voltaria, embora soubesse que quando voltasse nada mais seria como antes.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei!  
> Demorei mais do que devia nesse cap... Estava “quase pronto”, mas reli e não gostei. Reescrevi tudo, já ia postar, mas gosto de deixar “descansar”, ou seja, não posto imediatamente, deixo ali um pouco, pra pensar se é aquilo mesmo. E não era. Reescrevi de novo e de novo... Agora acho que ficou como eu queria. E o que eu queria era evitar descrever demais o que já foi mostrado no anime e focar na visão da Shunrei sobre os fatos. Ah, quando eu escrevi a primeira versão do cap, não lembrava do desmaio dela durante a luta, aí fui rever o episódio e, CARA, PERFEITO! Serviu muito bem para a fic!  
> Sobre o Mu “sentir o bebê”, gosto da ideia de ele ter esse tipo de poder. Já tinha usado isso em “O Casamento” e repeti a dose aqui.  
> E é isso, Shiryu lutando no Santuário e Shunrei enfrentando sua própria batalha em Rozan... Agora vem a sequência das Doze Casas, Câncer, Capricórnio, o Último Dragão e, vocês sabem, a “morte” dele. Aquela cena super triste...  
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!  
> Beijo!  
> Chii


	5. Justiça

 

Apesar do mal-estar que a acompanhava nos últimos dias e da preocupação com Shiryu, Shunrei tentava manter a normalidade de sua rotina doméstica. Estava terminando de preparar o almoço quando o telefone tocou, coisa bastante rara naquela casa. Esperava por essa ligação desde a partida de Shiryu, quatro dias atrás, então correu para atender com o coração vindo à boca de tanta ansiedade.

– Olá, Shunrei – disse a voz do outro lado da linha, com aquele jeito único dele de falar o nome dela e naquele tom amoroso que ela tanto gostava.

– Shiryu! – exclamou a garota alegremente ao confirmar o que sua intuição dizia. – Como você está? Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Estou bem. Já estou em Atenas e a Saori está chegando com o pessoal. Desculpe a demora para ligar. Foi um pouco difícil completar uma ligação para a China. E você, como está? Não estava muito bem quando parti. Melhorou?

– Sim – ela respondeu, embora fosse uma grande mentira. Desde que soube da gravidez, sentia-se cada dia pior, mas não queria deixá-lo preocupado. – Está tudo bem, meu amor.

– Fico feliz por isso. Estou hospedado em uma pensão em um vilarejo próximo ao Santuário. É um lugar simples, mas bastante agradável. Ontem teve uma feira por aqui. Provei algumas comidas que não conhecia. Foi uma experiência agradável de se ter antes de uma possível batalha. Talvez um dia possa trazer você aqui. Acho que ia gostar.

– Eu ia adorar! Mas será que vocês vão ter mesmo que lutar?

Ela pôde ouvir um longo suspiro do outro lado da linha.

– Acredito que não nos deixarão falar com o Grande Mestre facilmente… Você viu como foi com o Máscara da Morte… É aquilo que nos espera...

– Tome cuidado, Shiryu. Não quero que se machuque. Promete que vai se cuidar?

– Eu prometo tentar. E você se cuide também e cuide do Mestre.

– Pode deixar! Vamos cuidar um do outro.

– Preciso desligar agora, estou a caminho do Santuário. Ligo de novo quando puder, certo?

– Certo. Estou mais tranquila agora que falei com você. Vou rezar para que tudo corra bem lá.

– Eu sei… Reze…

Ele já ia desligar, mas sentiu que precisava dizer mais uma coisa para Shunrei porque, dependendo do que acontecesse no Santuário, podia ser a última vez.

– Eu amo você, Shunrei – ele disse. – Lembre sempre disso.

– Eu também amo você – ela respondeu, sentindo o coração acalentado pelas palavras dele.

Quando Shiryu desligou, Shunrei ainda ficou alguns minutos parada perto do telefone, com a voz dele ecoando na mente, especialmente as três palavras que ela mais apreciava: eu amo você. Porém o doce momento logo desvaneceu quando o Mestre Ancião voltou para casa com uma expressão preocupada, a qual piorou quando ela falou sobre o telefonema e comentou que Shiryu estava indo para o Santuário.

– Vai começar, Shunrei – o Mestre disse ao sentar na mesa para almoçar. – Prepare-se.

Ela serviu o almoço para o Mestre e também tentou comer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu engolir mais que uns bocadinhos de arroz. Depois de lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha, trancou-se no quarto e começou sua vigília por Shiryu, mas acabou se sentindo sufocada no quarto. Quando o sol esfriou, resolveu sair de casa. Precisava estar perto da natureza, respirar o ar puro de lá de fora, por isso foi até a pedra em frente à cachoeira, ali mesmo onde Shiryu inverteu o fluxo das águas. De joelhos, voltou a rezar fervorosamente rogando a Deus que o protegesse.

Enquanto isso, em casa, o Mestre Ancião tentava monitorar o que estava acontecendo no Santuário através de seu cosmo. Eventualmente comunicava-se com Mu e foi assim que ficou sabendo que os cavaleiros de bronze já tinham chegado lá com Saori, porém ela foi atingida por uma flecha de ouro antes mesmo de começarem a subida das Doze Casas. O relógio de fogo foi aceso, marcando o tempo de vida restante para a deusa: doze horas. Esse era o tempo que seus cavaleiros tinham para atravessar o Zodíaco Dourado e trazer o Grande Mestre até ela. Só ele poderia remover a flecha e salvá-la. Se eles não conseguissem, estava tudo perdido.

Três horas depois, Mu avisou que os rapazes seguiam para a Casa de Câncer. Além da casa de Áries, atravessaram a de Touro com segurança. Aldebaran estava do lado deles, mas aplicou um pequeno teste a fim de prepará-los para o que vinha a seguir. Deviam ter passado por Gêmeos sem problemas já que não havia cavaleiro na casa, porém Mu comentou sobre certas perturbações que acabaram atrasando os garotos. Mas em Câncer era diferente. Máscara da Morte não os deixaria passar, portanto seria essa a primeira batalha real que os garotos de bronze enfrentariam no Santuário e, por causa do encontro desagradável de dias atrás, o Mestre Ancião estava certo de que o cavaleiro italiano iria com tudo para cima de Shiryu.

Alheia a tudo isso, Shunrei continuava orando incansavelmente. Intensificou as preces quando começou a sentir Shiryu aproximando-se perigosamente de algo muito ruim.

– Deus, proteja o Shiryu – ela começou a dizer em voz alta. – Permita que ele volte em segurança. Proteja o Shiryu, eu imploro. Não importa o que aconteça conosco quando ele voltar e souber dessa gravidez. Apenas proteja o Shiryu... Pode levar minha vida se quiser... Só permita que ele volte vivo.

Ela continuou rezando até que em determinado momento pensou ter ouvido Shiryu chamá-la. Começou a se perguntar como seria possível algo do tipo. Ele estava em Atenas, a milhares de quilômetros de distância, mas ela tinha ouvido claramente, quase como se estivesse com ele ao telefone de novo... Primeiro achou que estava ficando louca, depois pensou que era possível que, de alguma forma misteriosa, conseguissem se comunicar. Seria através do que os cavaleiros chamavam de cosmo? Imaginar essa possibilidade deu a Shunrei novo fôlego para rezar com ainda mais fé, mas foi surpreendida por uma força invisível que a ergueu no ar, carregando-a para cima e para o lado, diretamente para o abismo. Se caísse no lago daquela altura, não teria a menor chance... Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e muito menos lutar contra. Estava longe demais da segurança da pedra e embaixo de si havia somente a queda brusca no rio. Não havia o que fazer, por isso ela simplesmente resignou-se. Ofereceu a própria vida em troca da de Shiryu, não foi? Talvez Deus tivesse resolvido aceitar a oferta.

– Talvez seja melhor assim… Talvez seja o nosso destino, o meu e o desse bebê na minha barriga... Que seja feita a Vossa vontade, Senhor.

Shunrei fechou os olhos, prendeu a respiração e esperou. Depois de alguns segundos, despencou no vazio. Esperou o impacto contra a água mas ele não veio porque antes disso outra força invisível sustentou novamente seu corpo no ar e a ergueu, trazendo-a de volta à segurança do patamar de pedra. Estava encharcada pela água que espirrava da cachoeira, mas não tinha sofrido um arranhão sequer.

– Você está bem, Shunrei? – o Mestre Ancião perguntou.

– O que houve? O que foi isso? – ela retorquiu, ainda muito assustada com aquilo tudo.

– Foi o Máscara da Morte – explicou o Mestre. – Suponho que suas orações tenham incomodado ele.

– Eu não entendo... como eu poderia fazer isso? Estou tão longe...

– Não se preocupe em entender, Shunrei. Vá para casa. Você está toda molhada. Enxugue-se, coloque uma roupa seca, minha querida. Não quero que fique doente, ainda mais no seu estado.

– Mas eu preciso continuar rezando pelo Shiryu... Sei que ele está em perigo.

– Tanto faz você rezar aqui ou em casa, então é melhor que reze lá, quentinha, na segurança do seu quarto.

Ela admitiu que o Mestre tinha razão. Deus a ouviria onde quer que estivesse rezando, então obedeceu e voltou para casa, caminhando com alguma dificuldade pois as pernas ainda tremiam do susto. Quando chegou, ela já se sentia um pouco melhor. Enxugou-se, vestiu um pijama bem quentinho, sentou-se na cama e recomeçou suas preces. Se o Mestre estivesse certo, se ela tinha incomodado um cavaleiro de ouro a ponto de ele tentar matá-la, então significava que rezar não era um gesto inútil. Sua oração realmente possuía algum poder e ela pretendia continuar usando.

O Mestre Ancião seguia monitorando o que acontecia no Santuário e sentiu o cosmo de Shiryu expandir-se furiosamente. Deduziu que a causa dessa explosão foi o que Máscara da Morte tentou fazer com Shunrei. Pensou em avisar ao discípulo que ela estava bem, mas desistiu pois achou que seria bom para ele canalizar essa raiva e usá-la diretamente no adversário. Quando sentiu o cosmo do italiano se extinguir, comunicou-se com Mu e ele confirmou: Shiryu derrotou o cavaleiro de Câncer. Só então buscou o cosmo do discípulo e avisou que Shunrei estava salva. Notou a imediata mudança no cosmo angustiado de Shiryu, o que comoveu o velho Mestre. Ele notou outra coisa: os olhos feridos de Shiryu estavam curados. Ele finalmente atingiu o sétimo sentido e, combinando o poder da Água da Vida e as orações amorosas de Shunrei, curou-se.

Shunrei continuou suas preces, mas as horas foram passando e, exausta, ela acabou pegando no sono. Acordou sobressaltada horas depois, com uma dor excruciante no peito, como se tivesse uma espada cravada nele. Ela sabia que era algo com Shiryu de novo e não conseguiu mais ficar deitada. Levantou, tentou se acalmar, tomou um copo de água, mas a sensação ruim não passava nunca. Ao olhar pela janela, ela viu uma estranha estrela subindo no firmamento ao invés de cair e soube de imediato que era ele... Era o seu dragão ascendendo aos céus.

Shunrei correu até onde estava o Mestre, alimentando a esperança de estar errada, mas nem precisou falar nada porque a expressão de pesar dele dizia tudo.

– Não... – ela murmurou. – Não pode ser...

– O Último Dragão – disse o Mestre tristemente.

Quando Mu informou que Shiryu ia lutar com Shura, o Mestre Ancião soube que seria uma batalha duríssima, afinal o que se dizia era que foi Shura o assassino de Aiolos. Esperava que o discípulo se lembrasse de todos os ensinamentos e que isso o ajudasse a vencer sem precisar chegar ao ponto de cometer esse ato de puro desespero. O Último Dragão era suicídio… Mas Shiryu era assim mesmo… Ele sempre estava disposto a se sacrificar. Ele tinha vazado os olhos pelos amigos, também morreria por eles e pelo que acreditava, mas isso era triste demais. Ele era jovem demais… E o Mestre sonhava em vê-lo como seu sucessor, altivo e nobre, vestindo a bela armadura de Libra. Desejava vê-lo casado com Shunrei, com aquela casa cheia de filhos, incluindo esse que ela já esperava, porque conhecia muito bem seu discípulo. Ele sofria muito por ter sido abandonado, se Shunrei resolvesse mesmo ter essa criança, ele não permitiria que ela tivesse o mesmo destino.

– Não... Ele não pode ter morrido, Mestre... – Shunrei disse.

O Mestre falou algo sobre Shiryu viver pela justiça, mas Shunrei não conseguiu prestar atenção nas palavras dele. Não podia aceitar a morte de Shiryu depois de tão pouco tempo efetivamente juntos. Um mês… Só namoravam de fato há um mês… E agora tudo que lhe restou foi esse filho no ventre… Se ao menos fosse dele… Seria um consolo imenso ter uma parte de Shiryu crescendo dentro de si, mas não, tudo que ela tinha era um pedaço de brutalidade que viria ao mundo para lembrá-la de Ohko todos os dias da sua vida, até que pudesse partir e se juntar a Shiryu no outro mundo.

– O outro mundo… – ela murmurou, olhando para baixo, para onde horas atrás Máscara da Morte tentou jogá-la.

Era só dar alguns passos para pôr um fim em tudo isso. Alguns passos e iria com Shiryu. Era só levantar e caminhar... Um piscar de olhos e estaria com seu amor novamente, agora por toda a eternidade.

– Shunrei, não! – o Mestre gritou, segurando firmemente a mão dela. – Não é seu dia de morrer. Acha que Shiryu ia gostar que você se entregasse? Você precisa viver, filha!

– Mas eu não sei se consigo… – ela murmurou. – Dói tanto, Mestre…

– Você é mais forte do que pensa – disse o Mestre e a conduziu de volta para casa.

Continua…

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pessoal!
> 
> Pois é, Shunrei ainda sofrendo pra caraleooooo... Mas as coisas vão melhorar, prometo que vão, mas não agora... hehehehehe. 
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!
> 
> Beijooooooo
> 
> Chii

**Author's Note:**

> É isso... um começo muito tenso... Agora a Shunrei vai ter de lidar com isso até superar... Os dois próximos capítulos já estão prontos, vou ver quando postarei. Talvez intercale com outra história nova que já tem cinco capítulos prontos.  
> Acho que nem precisaria dizer, mas vamos lá. As merdas que o Ohko falou sobre ela estar provocando são isso mesmo: merdas.   
> Obrigada a Thairez, que leu primeiro e revisou essa fic!   
> Beijos  
> Chii


End file.
